From The Beginning
by thenewestmarauder
Summary: Dumbledore picks Harry up for the Dursleys and sees his mistake,tells Harry everything,and helps him learn.AU Fred,George with HP, RWgone.Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Pick Up

"Albus," Minera McGonnagal, Deputy Headmistress and teacher of Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, said to the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. "Who shall we send to pick up Harry? I was thinking Hagrid would like to."

They are talking about Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, and the only being to ever surviver the killing curse. He had just turned 11 and was being sent his Hogwarts acceptance letter, but needed a chaperone to help take him to Diagon Alley, the shopping center for wizards and witches.

"Actually Minerva, I had wanted take him with Daniel at the same time." The Headmaster replied. "Hopefully make a friend before he starts his schooling. If they hit it off, I may have them stay at my manor until school starts."

Minerva blinked, not realising Albus actually had property outside of Hogwarts. "That sounds like a good idea. It will surely help the boy. You know I don't like those muggles."

"May I have his letter, and the letter for Daniel before you leave, please?" Albus asked twinkiling at the 'oh yeah' look Minerva had.

"Here you go." Minerva handed it over and left Albus to get the children.

After petting Fawkes, his phoenix and fimiliar, Albus was heading out of the wards of the school to apparate.

* * *

"Daniel," Albus called. "Daniel, we need to go pick up another student before going to Diagon Alley. Come on down, please." After waiting a minute an 11 year old boy with brown hair and eyes came bounding down the stairs.

"So I get my letter now?" Daniel asked exitedly.

"Yes, yes. It is in my pocket, you shall get it when we reach Harry's house. You two can open it together." Albus replied. "Now grab onto my stopwatch, the portkey will activate in 3...2...1."

* * *

Instantly they felt a pull behind their navel and were pulled to 4 Privet Drive, the Durley residence. They knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. From inside they could here, "Boy, get the door, now." in a male voice. After a moment the door opened to show an 11 year old boy with black hair, glasses, and extremely baggy clothes.

Albus was shocked that this was Harry, he knew the Dursley's were well off and could pay for clothes. So what happened?

Daniel spoke first, "Hello, Harry. May I ask why you are wearing that?"

"This is what my relatives give me to wear." Harry answered. "Its all I ever had."

Both Dumbledores looked at each other. "Daniel, will you take Harry outside for a moment, please?" the elder Dumbledore asked in a 'I don't want him to see what I am about to do so I am speaking kindly' voice.

"Of course, Grandpa." Daniel said getting the hint and grabbed Harry's arm leading him away but turned back before the door closed. "Oh, and Grandpa?" When Albus turned back Daniel continued. "Take your time. We will be fine." Albus just smiled and went inside.

When the door closed Harry asked, "Whats going on?"

Daniel took a second to think then answered, "My Grandpa and I came to get you to go to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies. When we saw that you have been mistreated, the clothes and malnutrition being obvious." Harry blushed but Daniel continued. "We decided that the Dursleys will get whats coming."

Harry wanted to protest, they were his family after all. "You shouldn't do that. Vernon will be angry, and no offence, but your Grandpa isn't exactly strong. Plus, how would I pay for my schooling, Uncle Vernon won't? What school, too?"

Daniel kinda blinked "You do know magic exists, right?" Daniel asked.

Harry looked at him oddly, "No, my Uncle always said it didn't. Why?"

"Magic exists. I'd show you but I can't control mine yet. Not completely, anyway. You and I are wizards. So is Grandpa, he is the Headmaster at our school. You really don't know?" Daniel said. Harry said blushing. "No, I don't. My relatives say that magic isn't real."

"Well they are either lying or wrong. I wouldn't be suprised if they were just lying to you. Magic is real, you and I can do it. Like, uhm..." Daniel thought for a moment. "Have you ever done anything weird or something that just shouldn't have happened?"

"Like what?" Harry asked "When I was like 6 or something I floated. Like I was about a foot off the ground, kinda flyin' then my Dad saw me and I fell. Another time I walked on water. Friends have said I am the next Jesus. Kinda a nickname." Daniel answered. "So how about you?"

Harry scrunched up his face for a minute in thought. "Oh, I kinda jumped like 20 feet high once, and I made my hair grow back in a night once, too. That right?"

"Yes, exactly. The hair could mean something cool, though. I am gonna ask Grandpa when he gets back."

The boys jumped when the elder Dumbledore asked, "You're going to ask me what?"

"Oh, Harry made his hair-pardon the pun-grow back in one night. I was wondering if he is a metomorpher?" Daniel asked.

"Maybe, I will find that out later." Albus pulled his pocket watch from his pocket, again. "Now grab onto this rope, we are leaving. Don't worry Harry. You're never returning here. I also plan to repay you personally for what has happened. I am sorry I placed you here."

Harry wanted to protest. "You don't need to buy me anything. I can get along, all I need are my things from home."

Dumbledore looked pained and tried to explain. "Harry, I placed you here and believed I had you protected. I should have realised the people inside could do just as much damage as the people outside." Dumbledore said. "I should have checked at the very least that everything was okay in the house, but I didn't and for that I owe you a debt. Some money and a place to stay are the least I can do."

Harry understood this meant a lot to the elderly man and nodded. "Not too much. Just shirts or pants or something."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "You will get everything you need. Plus, I will be able to tutor you and Daniel before school." Dumbledore decided, thinking _The boy needs everything, and he will have it._

With that the portkey went and pulled them to the entrance of Gringotts.

_

* * *

_

To all the readers please review. Also, I am going to make the relationships like Boy Meets World and have them together right away to get it out of the way. I want to know who should Harry, Fred, and George end up with. Ron is gone, replaced with F+G and Daniel and Hermione will be together. I was thinking PPFW and PPGW. Harry won't be with Ginny, want this to be different so staying away from normal pairings. Luna, Susan, Blaise all good or others you can think of. Diagon Alley next chap.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I will be saying Dumbledore for Albus and Daniel is Daniel of course, just incase there is confusion. Plus, I will be trying to get the idea across that muggle-born, half-blood, and pure-blood magic is different. I want the beliefs of pure-bloods to have basis. Finally PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think. If I don't get enough reviews I won't continue. Thanks.

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

After arriving at the front of the wizarding bank, Gringotts,the 3 made there way in before anyone saw them.

Looking around at the wierd looking midgets Harry asked, "Who are these people?"

Dumbledore answered, "These are goblins, Harry. Genius's with money and excellent at tunneling. They are our bankers. Very few places are safer than Gringotts."

"Do they have magic, too?" Harry asked.

"Yes, in fact it is supposedly very powerful in warding. It is why they control the banking for us. We trust their magic. Very few humans ever see any of it in action, though." Dumbledore answered. "Now let us find an open teller."

On there way to a teller Daniel saw a bushy haired brunette about his age at the currency exchange teller. He stopped for a second making Dumbledore grab hold of his hand and pull him along. "Who is that Grandpa? She must be a first generation, shes exchanging money." Daniel asked pointing to the girl.

"I don't know off hand, Daniel." Dumbledore answered after a moment of looking. "Why?"

"I feel -connected- to her for some reason." Daniel answered but they both pushed it to the back of their minds once they found a teller.

Checking to see that both boys were still with him, Dumbledore waited for the goblin to speak first. After waiting a couple of minutes Harry asked, "Why are we waiting?"

Daniel answered, "Goblin customs dictates that we have 15 minutes until we have a right to demand service and respect in some form, usually money or a favor of some kind. Otherwise it is seen as disrespectful to just walk up and think we are superior in our time then them in theirs."

Harry looked at Daniel oddly, "You use big words." He said.

"Happens," Daniel replied, "It's the whole, 'been-trained-to-speak-in-an-intellegent-manner-because-I-am-an-heir' thing. You should probably get some lessons in this sort of thing as well. Or else you'll just get used to it."

The goblin teller had listened to Daniel speak, "It is nice to see someone is brushing up on some ettiquite. The Malfoy's will never learn." He said eying the blondes a few tellers up. "Now, onto business." Turning to the elder Dumbledore he spoke. "I have some good news for you today, Albus."

Albus smiled with a twinkle. "Oh. What news do you have?"

"We have developed a checking system here. Finally. After getting the stores to sign off on the idea we got it finished." The teller explained. "No need to go down to the vaults anymore and no need to carry heavy bags of galleons."

"That sounds delightful. In my old age I can't tug around all those coins anymore." Dumbledore cheered.

"You don't lug those blasted bags around anymore." Daniel muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Daniel? Didn't quite catch that." Albus said mock sternly.

"I said 'You stuff those bags to me now,' thats all." Daniel said cheekily.

"Quite right, quite right." Dumbledore replied smiling. Turning to the teller he said, "Now that money is taken care of, I need to go retrieve a certain something for my dear friend Nicholas Flamel. Would you mind me going to vault 713?"

The goblin looked into Dumbledores eyes for a second before answering, "Of course. Anything else?"

After getting the checks Dumbledore replied, "No, not today. Thank you Snaptrap." Then headed towards the carts as Snaptrap called for Griphook to take them to the vault.

"Grandpa, where do I recognise that name from...You aren't, are you?" Daniel asked intently. Before Albus answered Daniel began muttering to himself. "Could...ruse...real-?"

"Daniel not here." His Grandfather said seriously. Seeing Daniel's nod he continued. "I will let you know when we return home after I speak to Harry. Oh, and Harry, you should stay out of this. Daniel already has a clue and I don't want him endangering himself. Is that okay?"

"Of course, sir." Harry answered.

"Thank you. Now let us be on our way." With that Griphook took off into the depths of Gringotts. They wizzed passed tunnels, other carts, and a couple giant roaring lizards that, according to Dumbledore, are dragons before finally arriving at vault 713. "Griphook if you please?" Dumbledore asked.

While Griphook opened the vault by running a finger along the middle portion of the door, Dumbledore looked around. _What is that? Seems -dark-. Let us be quick._ As soon as the door opened Dumbledore raced in to grab the package. After checking it and putting a multitude of protections on it, he placed it in the pocket on the inside of his robes. "Now let us go shopping kids." He said cheerily.

5 minutes later they were out in Diagon Alley again. "First things first, open up your letters." Dumbledore said passing the 2 boys their letters. Daniel let out a woop and Harry just took his and opened it.

"How can you be so calm Harry?" Daniel said excitedly. "I mean, this is a huge thing. We finally get the official notice that we are following all our ancestors to Hogwarts!" With that he ripped open his letter and read:

"_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorceror, Cheif Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards) _

_Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. Albus has already assured us you would be going._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House, Proffessor of Transfiguation_."

"Congratulations kids. I do believe Minerva is trying to get closer to my list of names. Don't think so. Now, first you need your robes." With that the group made their way to Madam Milkins Robes For All Occasions.

"Welcome Proffessor. Taking the kids to get their supplies?" Madam Milkin greeted coming out from the back of the store to serve the big name clientelle.

"Yes, my dear. Thesetwo down here need their school robes and Harry here needs everyday robes, and dress robes." Dumbledore said. "Plus, some shirts, pants, and underclothes. Just about anything you think he needs."

Madam Milkin, always happy for a big order, got straight to work. She measured them both quicklyand picked out designs for Harrys clothes including plain greens, blacks, etc., dragon designs, phoenix designs, multi-coloreds, and others. Once Daniel was sufficiently bored out of his mind, they left.

"Wands, next!" Daniel exclaimed, "Please Grandpa. Can we? Can we?"

Dumbledore looked like he was thinking for a moment finally said, "Oh, alright."

As soon as the words left his mouth Daniel grabbed his and Harry's hand and dragged them for Ollivanders-Makers of Fine Wands Since 327 b.c.. When they opened the door a bell rang announcing to the storesomeone had entered.

Looking around Daniel saw all sorts of boxes in differing lengths, widths, and hieghts. "Wow." he breathed. "You can -feel- the magic."

Harry and Dumbledore looked confused. "What do you mean?" Albus asked.

"Energy is -flowing-. Its warm and, I don't know, pure, untapped, maybe...I don't know. I just feel it." Daniel answered in awe and reverence with maybe just a bit of giddyness. "I didn't know you could feel magic like this."

"I remember the last person to say that in my shop. You shall be great, Daniel Dumbledore." Mr. Ollivander said coming out from behind the boxes causing Harry to jump.

"Thank you. Just curious, butwho said that before?" Daniel asked.

"You shall find out in time. Just be patient." Mr. Ollivander said. After looking around he spoke to Albus. "13 inches, springy, ash, and phoenix feather. How is that beauty doing, old boy?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "I'm not old." He said cheerfully causing Ollivander to huff, "It is doing incredibly well. Polished it off just the other day."

Ollivander still looked a bit affronted by Albus, "I bet you think I am old, don't you? I like to here you are keeping you wand in good shape though. Now onto the kids. Daniel wants first I think." He said looking at the boy before heading off into the bowels of the shop. After a couple minutes he returned with a dozen boxes, "Okay, so we need something more powerful than the normal, and something neutral. Try this."

Daniel took the wand and waved it a bit but nothing happened. "Nope." He said and took another and another and another until finally after about 15 minutes and 30 to 40 wands tested he finally had it.

"Rosewood, 8 inches, swishy, and virgin veela hair. Very nice and rather powerful." Ollivander said while handing over the box and some wand polishing equipment. "Now Harry, you will be difficult." Again he headed off to the back of the store.

While he was out back the door opened again and the bushy haired girl from earliear entered. Instantly Daniel was sidetracked from his wand. "Hello." was about all he could say.

The girl looked at him and blinked, "Hi." she said, "I'm Hermione. Whats your name?" she asked trying to make conversation with the boy.

"Daniel Dumbledore." he answered. "I like your name. After the character from Shakespeare's play 'A Winter's Tale'." Daniel was rambling now. Luckily, for him anyway, Hermione said something before he did.

"Yea, actually. How did you know?" Hermione asked.

Daniel shrugged, "Ever since I saw you in Gringotts I kinda been wondering about you. I would say magic, I guess, but who really knows."

"True, but its like I've known you for a while, you know?" Hermione said in more than a bit of confusion.

Albus decided to say something now that he had a clue as to what was going on, "So both of you felt connected to the other at first sight." Seeing their nods he continued, "You may be...how shall I put this to a couple of kids...oh, boy this won't go over well with the parents...I guess the term is soul mates or soul bonded. Very rare, and never have I heard of something like this happening to someone so young. Interesting. It will be fun to see where this goes." he said amusedly. "Very fun indeed."

"You mean...we could be in love...?" Hermione asked.

"He is saying that we probably are, or are more likely to become close, I think." Daniel answered.

Just as he finished speaking there was a bright flash of light. "So, this is my wand then. Cool." Harry said.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, it is. Holly, phoenix feather, supple, and eleven inches; an unusual combination. What has me more curious though, is the fact that that feather's brother gave you your scar." When Ollivander finished he was face to face with Harry.

Hermione seeing Harry's discomfort said, "My turn." and bounded up to get her wand. After only a minute Hermione had a wand of vinewood, dragon heartstring, 9 and 1/2inches, narrow and bendy. "I am done shopping now." Hermione said hopefully "What about you, Daniel?"

"I still have to go get all but this and my robes." Daniel said dejectedly.

Hermione looked sad as well. "I guess I will see you on the train then. Bye." With that she paid for the wand and went to meet her parents outside.

After that the day flew by as they got everything. Dumbledore, though, wanted to get the kids one more thing. "Come on, time to get your pets for school. Daniel, I would suggest an owl. You can send a note to that girl from Ollivanders." Daniel immediately looked up with a smile and again dragged the group to the Magical Managerie as quickly as he could.

"I have always wanted that one and you know it Grandpa." Daniel said excitedly pointing to a pure white owl with bright blue eyes. "I will call him Ice."

Meanwhile Harry was looking around. _Which one? Probably an owl, they can deliver mail, according to Proffessor Dumbledore. Oh, she's beautiful._ "I want this one." Harry said out loud indicating to a snowy owl as well. The difference being his is a girl, and it has black on the tips of each feather.

"What are you going to name it, Harry?" Daniel asked

"I don't know yet. I will wait until later to name it." Harry replied. "That okay girl?" When the owlgave an affirmitive hoothe smiled. "Good, I will name you well."

After looking at his pocket watch Dumbledore said it was time to go so they all grabbed their stuff and held onto the portkey as it wisked them to Dumbledore manor.


	3. Chapter 3

I actually got reviews. YAY! The voting is Susan:2 Other:0 so far for Harry's girlfriend/signifacant other.

Thank you for reviewing and please do so again.

I will do my best to make chapters longer as I go but it is hard at this point cause all my ideas are like 4th year and on so...yeah.

* * *

**A Little Chat**

After arriving, Harry falling, Daniel laughing and Dumbledore twinkling, a semblence of order was brought to the group.

"Daniel, I need to speak to Harry alone, please." Dumbledore stated with no room for argument.

"Just get me if you need me. I will be in my room reading my new theory books." Daniel said noticing the toneand was off leaving Harry and Albus to talk.

"Where do I start?" Dumbledore asked himself pacing. "Why not...yes, that is as good as any place." He paused and took a breath. "Okay. It starts about 1 month before you were born. I was interviewing a new teacher for an opening in Divination, basically the art of seeing the future. Her name was Sybill Trelawney, and was the direct discendent of another seer of great power and she had a prophecy to her name. Being only about 20 years old at the time I wasn't going to be expecting anymore for a while.  
"When I was speaking to her it became apparent that she was a fraud and the prophecy was either fake or a fluke. When I was about to leave she started to get rigid, floated off the ground horizontally, and spoke in a voice unlike her own, that is classic position for when the fates allow a sight to happen. She said:  
"_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'_  
"When she finished I couldn't believe it. A war we were, in truth, loosing and we get a chance. Someone to take the mantle, as it were. After waiting for the seventh month, July, I found it came down to you or a boy named Neville Longbottom. You were more likely being born on the 31st rather than the 30th as Neville was and you were more alike Voldemort than Neville was.  
Eventually word had leaked about the prophecy through a spy in our ranks. The spy only knew 2 lines of it, though, so I kept the ending of it close to heart and only told your and Nevilles parents the full prophecy. We narrowed it down to 1 of 3 people who could have betrayed us. Your godfather, Sirius Black, or your parents friends Remus Lupin or Peter Pettigrew. After deciding to use the fidelius charm your parents said they had made arrangements for the secret keeper to be safe. I trusted their judgement in the matter when they decided on Sirius Black.  
Within 1 week at Godric's Hollow, where you and your parents lived, you were attacked."

Harry cried out at this. "My godfather betrayed us?" disbelief was evident on Harry's face.

"Yes, among other things." Dumbledore answered wearily. "We don't know much about what happened when your parents fought Voldemort. All we know is that James tried to buy you and Lily time to get out, but couldn't face Voldemort for very long. When Voldemort defeated your father and reached your nursery, he killed your mother and tried to kill you."

"Uh, tried, sir?" Harry asked when Dumbledore took another breath.

"Yes, tried." Dumbledore replied. "That scar is proof that he only tried. He used the killing curse, a curse that can't be blocked as far as we know, but you did, you survived with only that mark. Somehow your mothers sacrifice or some random bit of magic saved you. I don't know. A loving and willing sacrifice of life could have done something or maybe the prophecy from earlier could have needed you to survive so it intervined, they are very powerful pieces of magic, given to us by fate. It is very possible it could be a combination of both. Its all just a jumble of magic as far as we can tell.  
"After that happened Sirius showed up at your parents house and was going to take you with him. Hagrid, a friend of mine, showed up and was able to take you instead. After Hagrid left, Sirius disappeared but was found later by Peter. Peter confronted Sirius, but was never the best duelist and got killed, along with 13 muggles, by Sirius. Within moments of this the Ministry Aurors showed up and captured Sirius.  
"After all that has happened you are now famous. You killed the most powerful dark wizard in a century and you survived the killing curse. By no means a small feat, either of those moments.  
Finally, we know you are the child of the prophecy. Your scar marks you as the one." Dumbledore finished the first piece of the explanation.

"Why did I go to the Dursley's to live if I was famous?" Harry asked. "Surely some wizarding family would have happily taken my in."

"That was my choice. I placed ward upon ward over that house. The most important being a blood ward based on your mother and aunt. Basically any wizard with ill intent toward you would never reach within a mile of the house. The problem was that the wards didn't protect you from the people inside the house. For my oversight I am deeply sorry." Dumbledore said with a voice filled with guilt.

After taking a breath, Dumbledore continued once again. "I should have checked on you, at least one time,but I thought, like here in the wizarding world, that family meant something. I believed that family was one of the most important things in the world. It is so important in the wizarding world that at times family members get closer than the family relationships. I just, I never, ever believed a family could stoop so low as the Dursley's did. Again, I am sorry."

Harry said what any kid his age would say, "I am okaynow, sir. I am fine, see? So you don't have to worry anymore."

"Thank you, Harry. I believe for today that should be enough." Dumbledore said and Harry nodded. "There are customs and other pureblood traditions it would be best if you learned. We can have Daniel teach them to you at a later date. You may also wish to look up your family vaults and the like later as well. For now go to bed, and good night."

"Proffessor?" Harry started. After seeing Dumbledore look back he continued, "Where do I sleep?"

A look of suprise crossed Albus' face, "Oh yes. Forgot to tell you that. Right this way. If you ever wish to speak to somebody about what I have told you, myself and Daniel are here to help." Dumbledore said. "Now, a long sleep should do you well. I must speak to Daniel now." With that Dumbledore dropped Harry off in bed to sleep.

Arriving in the room, Harry looked around, _Has to be as big as the entire cupboard under the stairs._ Harry thought looking at the bed alone. Looking around he found a dresser with the clothes they got earlier, a desk with chair, window, closet, and connecting bathroom. _Living in up, I guess._ Picking out his blue pajamas Harry was asleep in seconds.


End file.
